this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Irina
Overview Selecting Irina automatically pairs her with her niece Lydia. Compared to other groups with children, her story seems careless of her young partner, Lydia. However, Lydia always rush into her arms at the moment Irina returns the shelter. Meanwhile Lydia says "I miss you Auntie" which means their relationship is more than the known story. Though her story states that she concerns about Evgeni's ex wife, there is no ending of hers involving that lady. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Irina can grow herbs and vegetables with 50% less water than others. Her combat skills are lower than average, but she can still perform a instant kill backstab from a hidingspot with a better weapon than the crowbar. She is significantly worse as a guard, but it needs more testing to be sure. Personality Irina has close bond with Lydia. If Lydia gets wounded or sick, she will become sad. After Irina comes back the shelter, Lydia always yells at Irina and run into Irina's arm. Irina's brother, Evgeni who left for help has huge influence on her personality. According to your choices in the story, her story and ending are closely related to her brother. Character Story #''"This place is definitely better than the street, but I wish we could still live in the house Evgeni built for his family. It was small, but so nice! And the garden was just delightful. I used to spend most of my free time there when I moved in."'' #''"There is absolutely no reason to worry about Evgeni. He's really resourceful, I'm sure he'll be back soon. His wife was mad to leave him. Perhaps she had been right when she said it would be best for them to move to the country, but who knew what was coming?"'' #''"Lydia is lucky to have such a doting father. Well, were she mine, I'd be doting over her too. I try not to spoil her too much, but Evgeni should go about finding someone suitable, and soon. She needs a proper mother."'' #''"I can't imagine what's taking Evgeni so long, but he better throw a big party when he returns. Lydia is beside herself and I just don't know how to appease her anymore. Well, we can only carry on and wait some more..."'' Variants # "Oh, things aren't really looking up, are they? We used to live in a really nice house my brother built, and to move here... This isn't a proper place for a child, although it's better than freezing in the street, I guess. I just hope I can make it a bit more bearable with some plants." # "I'm sure Evgeni knows what he's doing, but I'm starting to worry. Why hasn't he returned yet? He was always full of ideas, but some of them just stank. Like marrying that harpy. The only good thing she did was leaving him. If only poor Lydia understood this." # "Evgeni has always been the perfect father. His daughter means everything to him. It's really troubling that he's away for so long, she misses him, poor dear. I worry that something serious must've happened to him." # "Why hasn't my brother married someone suitable? Lydia wouldn't have to live without a mother, and I dread that I'll have to explain to her that her father won't return for some time, if ever... Why has it happened to this poor child?!" Endings }} Trivia Category:Playable Characters